Happy Ending?
by Blowing Wind
Summary: Alternate universe : This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending, No hope, no love, no glory, No Happy Ending.Does Happy endings exist only in fairy tales? SasukeXSakura
1. Happy Ending?

**Title: Happy Ending**

**Type: Possibly three in one shots**

**Words: 3700**

**Song: Happy Ending by Mika. Download it, it's so sweeeet and sad!!!! **

**Pairing: SasukeXSakuraXIno**

**A/N: Listening to this song happy Ending by Mika and I got the idea stuck in my head and just have to get it out, LOL. Originally I was going to leave it like this where Sasuke and Sakura will not end up together but I'm a sucker for happy ending, so...**

* * *

**This is the way you left me,  
I am not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.**

Sakura Haruno forced a smile on her face as helped her best friend Ino into the wedding gown. The bride-to-be was absolutely stunning in her ivory silk and a huge smile on her face. Ino twirled around in circle as she bobbled her shoulders in excitement.

"Can you believe I'm getting married today?" Ino chattered endlessly as she hopped over and hug Sakura.

Sakura reciprocate the gesture as she tried to show some enthusiasm. "Of course I can. You and Mr. Perfect are made for each other."

Ino giggled as she turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror. It was true that she had imagined her wedding day since she dated the Heir to the Uchiha Real Estate, a massive empire that spread across the world. She could still remember the first time they met in college. Sasuke Uchiha was and still is the most beautiful man she had ever encountered. Every girl in the whole school flocked around him trying to get his attention except Sakura.

Then again, Sakura had never met Sasuke and Ino had been reluctant to introduce the two in the first place. Ino had always secretly competed against Sakura. After all, Sakura was the smart one, the cleaver and level headed than her, not to mention more beautiful and exciting to be with. When Sakura left for College in California to follow her dream to be a designer, Ino had stayed behind to try to win affection over Sasuke. It was four long painful year, but she did it. Now here she is, Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha to-be.

Ino knew that Sasuke only dated in to please his parents, but that was when they first got together. Now, even though he did not fully love her yet, she was intent to change that. After all, they were about to be married and Sasuke would not propose if he did not have any feelings toward her. Her parents had been ecstatic, but they had suspected that their daughter's relationship would come to this. It was a match made in heaven. She was the daughter of one of the richest men in the world and Sasuke was the sole heir to a massive empire as well. They belong together.

Sakura tried to staunch the tears that threatened to fall over. Ino had announced the news three weeks before when she banged on the door of her apartment at five in the morning only to shove a seriously huge diamond in Sakura's face followed by a squeal that woke up the entire building.

Sakura was stunned and excited at the same time. She did not even know Ino was dating anyone. After inviting Ino into her apartment and reminiscing what happened over the years they were apart, Ino had finally told her about Sasuke Uchiha. To say that Sakura was shock was an understatement. She was rooted to the spot. First, Ino had flown from New York to California to tell her the news after they had not kept in touch for almost four years. Secondly, Ino announced that she was getting married to Sasuke and ask her to design the wedding gown. Thirdly, Sakura had been having affair with Sasuke for the past two years without knowing he was engaged to her best friend. Worst of all, she was already in love with him.

**Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell**

"I can't believe you finished the gown in two weeks. Did I tell you how glad I am that you throw away your work to be here with me? You are the bestest of best friend I could ask for!" Ino gushed as her face refused to stop smiling.

"Well, it's not everyday my best friend getting married." Sakura answered dryly as she busied herself by rearranging the train of the gown, keeping her body and mind busy. They had arrived at the church promptly seven in the morning to make sure everything is in place for the event. Reporters were here even earlier trying to catch a glimpse of the bride-to-be before the wedding ceremony.

Saint. Mark Cathedral was a historical landmark in the prominent New York City. The gray cobblestone and the surroundings had transformed into a palace, as everyone get ready for the wedding of the year between two prominent families of New York socialites.

"Don't worry. Someday you will find your own Sasuke and I will be designing your wedding gown. I cannot believe you did not meet him yet. You could have come to dinner last night so I can introduce you to him, but you and Disney movies. I told him so many things about you and he seemed genuinely interested to meet you."

"I doubt it. Besides, in your world, no one can measure up to your

Sasuke." Sakura teased. Oh, she met him briefly this morning and she could have sworn that he looked happy to see her, as if he already knew that she was going to be here.

Ino chattering went on and on as Sakura tuned them out. It was easily enough since alls he had to do was nod and mutter a few words every now and then when Ino stopped to catch her breath.

Sakura had never felt so lonely in her life. As a designer, she has enough work to keep her busy and up until the wee hour of the morning. She should be happy that her best friend is finally marrying the man of her dream. So, what is the awful feeling that was welling up inside of her? She knew the feeling too well.

Jealousy and betrayal.

Sakura felt extremely bad when she realized that everything she said to Ino was a lie. She did not feel happy for Ino, she felt like ripping the gown Ino will be wearing into tiny pieces and most important, she wished that Ino would disappear!

She gasped when her thoughts strayed. She was being a treacherous friend. However, it is something that she cannot control.

She should be furious at Sasuke. He was the bane of her misery. He was the cause of all this. He lied to her straight out. It was the best two years of her life when she was near Sasuke, and everything was a lie, every kiss, every touch, and every word that came out of him. Sakura had never thought of herself as naïve, but at this moment, she did not know what she was: Stupid or naïve for believing him when he told her that he love her.

She had ignored his phone calls, his messages, everything that connected him to her; she had shut herself away from the world, refusing to believe that her once orderly life becomes so screwed up. Ino incessant chatter had almost done her in when she felt that she needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"I am going to make sure everything is in order. Don't move woman, or I will murder you myself." Sakura teased as she exits the room into a decorated hallway. Closing the door gently but firmly behind her, she let the tears flow out of her eyes.

* * *

****

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday

"Sakura?" came a soft voice.

Sakura wiped the tears away from her eyes as she looked up to see a startling onyx eyes gazed at her.

"You're not supposed to be here." Sakura whispered shakily as she tried to control herself. Wiping furiously at the tears, she mentally scold herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. She tried to walk away from him, away from the mess she was in.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked as he took a step forward to touch her.

Sakura shrank back as if his touch would burn her. "There's nothing to talk about." She replied.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his he clenched his jaws. "Goddamn it, Sakura!" he crossed and enveloped her in a hug. She fought him hard, clawing her way away from his touch on the outside as she embraced it on the inside.

"Let me go." Sakura protested as she pushed him away from her body. "You're about to get marry to Ino."

Sasuke face contorted angrily as he whipped his head around to look at the hallow hallway before dragging her into one of the empty room and locked the door behind them. He had spent his morning trying to get away from the guests and family just to steal sometimes with Sakura. He would like nothing more to forget everything and drag her to somewhere no one would recognize them and start their lives together as man and wife.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked behind him as she tried to get past him and open the door.

"Can we just talk for a minute?" Sasuke asked gently, his eyes softening painfully.

Sakura took a deep breath and look at him. He was tired. She could see beneath the expensive looking tuxedo, he was not the Sasuke she know and love. The tired bags under his eyes and the grim line on his face were enough to break her heart. She would like nothing more to envelop him in her arms and sooth him that everything is going to be all right, but she refrain herself.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Who said you hurt me?" Sakura snapped angrily as tears well up in her eyes once again. She was never the emotional one, but now she was blubbering like a baby. "For you to hurt me, I have to care about you."

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke began but Sakura cut him off.

"Don't tell me you love me when you're about to marry another woman." Sakura replied furiously.

"This marriage means nothing to me. I do not love Ino. I love you." Sasuke remarked, trying to make her understand. She was beautiful. He did not think he would see her until after the wedding. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked as she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Because I love you too much to let you go." Sasuke answered quietly.

"You think that by letting me find out this way is going to lessen the pain?" Sakura said with a bitter laugh. "How generous of you."

**This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.**

Sasuke face contorted into a painful expression. He was selfish. That much he knew, but he refused to let Sakura go. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman, in a wife. He knew that eventually he has to get married to Ino as he had promised to his parents. He had made a deal that for that to happen, they had to let him do whatever he pleases for the next few years.

That was when he first met Sakura. She was a fascinating woman to be with. She excited him with her view towards life, her vivacious manners and her fiery spirits of matching wits with him. She challenged him with his answers and stood up to him on what she believed in. at first, she was just another girl to him but the more time he spent with her the more she pulled him into her world, refusing to release him and he was hooked. He had asked her to be with him, and she agreed. They had made love that night under the gazing stars. It was the happiest day of his life and for the first time, Sasuke felt that things were going his way. The deal he had made with his parents dissolved from his mind completely as he spends more time with Sakura.

What he did not count on was his parent's interference. He called them one night to tell them that he wants out. His father was furious, making multiple threats against him. He did not care as long as he was with Sakura. However, his father was not the one to back down. His threats now directed toward Sakura. He had threatened to hurt her families, to hurt her. Sasuke had no choice but to pack his bags and moved back to full fill his promised. He had left a note for Sakura that he was visiting his sick grandmother and she was so trusting toward him. It wrenched him to think what an awful person he was for doing something like this to the woman he loved.

"I'm glad I found out today." Sakura's voice cut him deep. "I can't believe that I loved you."

"Sakura, I've never stopped loving you, not for a moment." Sasuke tried to explain. "This matter is complicated."

"Complicated?" Sakura barked out a harsh laugh. "How do you think I feel when I found out that I've slept with my best friend's fiancé? Oh right, you were probably laughing your ass off thinking how stupid I was for getting into this situation."

"What do you want me to do, Sakura?" Sasuke asked hopelessly. He felt that every second he spent with her, the more she drifted away from him.

"If I tell you to not marry Ino, would you do it for me?" Sakura asked her tone serious. She ignored her conscience that was nagging at her, telling her how much of a bitch she was at the moment. She was treading on dangerous ground, which she knew. However, she has to know if Sasuke had actually loved her.

Sasuke looked away with shame. "I can't do that."

Sakura blinked back tears. "I see." She bit out after a moment then pushed him aside and walked out the door. Sasuke watched her retreating back with heavy guilt. She had no idea how much he would love to do just that. To abandon everything just to be with her, but he could not, no, would not place her in danger.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. More than you will ever know." Sasuke whispered as he bent down to pick up the thin chain with a sakura blossoms pendant that he bought for her the year before. He knew that his answer would undoubtedly decide his fate with her when she clutched the necklace in her fist, ready to drop it once he chooses. He would rather loose her than to take chances with her life. That is how much he loves her.

**2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind  
Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around  
If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on**

**This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday**

* * *

Sakura stood at the door, waiting for it to open as she held a bouquet in her hand. She could not very well disappear now since she was the maid of honor. After the meeting with Sasuke, it had taken her quite a while to muster up the courage and left the bathroom to go back. She had decided its best that she starts over, preferably somewhere out of states and possibly the country. She had booked her ticket while waiting for the ceremony to begin. Once this is over, she would walk away for good.

The door creaked opened as Sakura took a deep breath and stepped into the plush carpet that covered the church floor. Her smile automatically in place as she placed one foot in front of another and will herself to move forward toward the alter. Her pale lilac satin gown trailed along the carpet floor in a whisper as she stared straight ahead to Sasuke who was immaculately dressed. His piercing gaze never left hers as she moved up to stand on the other side of him. Seconds became hours as they both refused to look away even when everyone else turned their head to gape at the stunning bride walking gaily down the isle in her father's arm. Sakura finally turned to look at Ino as brushed against her briefly and walked to stand next to Sasuke.

The priest along with the rest of the congregation in the church sighed happily as the couple joined together before Christ.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman…"

Each word cuts through her heart as she struggled to stay on her feet. She tuned out the exchanged of the vows between the bride and the groom, refusing to listen to anything that would hurt her any further. She tried to think of the life that was growing inside of her, try to direct her thoughts on _**their**_ future. She did not even react when they priest announced the unison between the two as they kissed for the first time as man and wife.

**This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.**

Sakura stood at the reception room with nothing but resolve as she waited for Ino to come over. She had yet to tell Ino about her abrupt departure. Spotting Ino and her new husband heading toward her, Sakura grimaced. She wanted to get Ino alone to tell her without loosing her dignity all together.

"Hey Sakura, aren't you enjoying the reception?" Ino asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I do. It's the best wedding I've ever attended." Sakura forced the words out of her mouth. "I just want to tell you before I go."

"Go where?" Ino asked confusedly as Sakura felt Sasuke's gaze on her heatedly.

"I got a job offer to be the head of designer at _**Flore**_." Sakura said with excitement.

Ino squealed as she hugged Sakura tightly. "Congratulations. I guess dreams do come true." Ino said but her face instantly fell. "But it's all the way in France."

"Hey, I left for college and you survived." Sakura tried to cheer up Ino.

"I know, but you were still in America. Where are you staying?" Ino demanded.

"I'm not sure yet. I am going to fly there today and think about the rest later. Do not worry. I will contact you as soon as I can." Sakura assured.

"You'd better." Ino grumbled as she wiped her teary eyes. "You didn't even get to know Sasuke." Ino tried to joke as she pressed her body closer to Sasuke who looked impassive.

"I'm sure…you'll be happy with him." Sakura lied as she refused to look at Sasuke. Ino giggled before something caught her attention.

"Don't leave yet. I will be right back. Sasuke, keep her here until I get back." Ino demanded as she left his side.

"Don't worry. I planned to." Sasuke murmured as his eyes pinned Sakura on the spot. Sakura bit her lips nervously as she tried to break for the door. Too bad Sasuke took a firm grip on her forearm first and lead her to the dance floor.

**A Little bit of love, little bit of love  
Little bit of love, little bit of love**

**I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday**

"What are you doing? I'm going to miss my flight." Sakura hissed as she tried to remain inconspicuous amongst the crowds.

"You are going to miss your flight." Sasuke murmured darkly. "Sakura, don't do this. Don't run away."

"You've made your decision and I refused to hurt Ino. She deserves better than this."

"I don't love her. I love you." Sasuke insisted. He knew that he was loosing precious time with her.

"Too bad I don't love you." Sakura replied.

"Liar. What will it take to make you stay?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"I've already told you before the wedding." Sakura said firmly as she dispatched his arms from her waist. "Right now, nothing will make me stay." Sakura said with finality as she stalked toward the door. Sasuke tried to go after her but the cheer from the crowds had stopped him as Ino intercept and whisked him toward the cake stand. Toasts were giving out from the guests as Sakura maneuvered herself through the throng of people toward the door. Finally stopping at the exit, she took one last look at the couple kissing before whirling out the door toward the Airport clutching the tiny bulge of life that was growing inside of her.

**This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
To live the rest of our life,  
But not together.**

* * *

**A/N2: Okay, some of you might think that Sasuke is a jerk and I think he's a jerk, but maybe Sasuke deserve a second chance with Sakura? Review and tell me if you want the three in one shot. I think ending it like this is good too. (Even though Sasuke didn't end up with Sakura) **

* * *


	2. Say Ok

**Chapter 2:::Say Ok:::**

X

**AN: I don't own Naruto or the song. It belongs to their respective author and artist.**

X

**Song: Say Ok**

**Artist: Vanessa Hudgens**

**Album: V**

X

**X**

**  
X**

**You are fineYou are sweet  
****But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one**

X

**Two Years prior…  
**

X

Sakura grumbled to herself about nothing and just about everything under the sun. Having being late for class, got yelled at by professor who had enough lecture to last her a lifetime, she wanted nothing more but to crawl back into bed and go to sleep. After all, tomorrow is a brand new day.

Tapping one of her foot impatiently, she bit her lips, willing herself to calm down and wait for the elevator to arrive. Living on the twentieth floor was a pain in the ass but it was worth it. She did not want to wait for the elevator but she did not mind the beautiful view that the window had provided either.

"This proves in life, you can't have what you want." Sakura mumbled as the soft ding hits her ear. 'Finally.' She thought as she stepped into the waiting contraption and pressed the button for the floor then another one for the door to close.

A pair of muscular arm blocked the metal door from slamming together as a voice was heard from the other side. "Damn, didn't you hear me calling to hold the elevator?" the man grumbled loudly as he fully stepped into the elevator also.

Sakura quirked a brow. "Why didn't you just wait for the next one? It's only a few minutes."

The man finally turned to look at her with a scowl on his handsome face. 'The hell? Handsome? Good god, I must have hit my head rolling off of bed this morning.' Sakura thought as she made a face.

"You may have that kind of time, but I certainly don't." he answered with the same scowl.

"You know, if you keep scowling like that, the lines are going to permanently stays on your face." Sakura pointed out.

He looked at her weirdly before stepping back a couple of steps, or as much as the space between them allowed.

Sakura shrugged. "Just want you to know before you waste good money on cosmetic surgery."

"I do not waste money on any surgery." He said with a scoff.

"That's what they all say, but as soon as one crinkle line appears, men," she said with a cast glance his way, "and women alike suddenly run toward the surgeon for it to be removed." Sakura said with her version of a hopeless sigh.

Sasuke glower then smirk. "Then you must be a regular at the office." He said before taking out his iPod and placed the earphones into his ears cutting out Sakura's retort.

Sakura fumed as she huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Why does the elevator ride seem longer than usual? She just had about enough of this jerk and if she has to be here any longer, she was not going to be responsible for her action. The soft ding rang out the quiet hall as Sakura bolted herself out the door. The person followed behind her quietly. Sakura grimaced. There are no occupants on this hall except for the two old couples who lived across from each other and herself, and they are always on vacation so it gives her a quiet sense of peace to have the entire floor to herself.

Is he living on this floor also? All of the rooms are occupied at the moment, unless…Sakura gasped. He was heading toward the room across from her, a.k.a. The haunted room.

Sakura felt a sense of nervousness as she stood her ground. Sasuke felt the gaze on his back as he swung around to pin her with a glare.

"Can I help you?" he asked with an annoyed glare.

Sakura gulped before pointing at the open room. "You're moving in there?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No. I'm moving in with you." He said sarcastically before narrowed his gaze on her. "Of course I'm moving in there. Whey else do you think I have the keys for?"

Sakura huffed haughtily. "Well, excuse me for caring! Do you know the history of the room?"

Sasuke stop short as he look at her incredulously. "History?"

Sakura nodded as he wiggled her fingers for him to come closer. Sasuke sighed before bending his ear close to her lips, ignoring the tingling feeling of her hot breath against his ticklish spot. "A young college student rented this room a couple of years back. Rumor has it that he hung himself because he found out his girlfriend cheated on him with her best friend. His spirit refused to move onto the next world, and every full moon or every other night, you can actually hear him moaning and sobbing through the walls."

Sasuke pulled back to see if she was being serious. He almost laugh out loud when she looked at him expectantly with her bright emerald gaze, nodding her head as she bit her lips as if hoping he would get freak out by the story. Sasuke was not sure whether to laugh or just humor her. He finally burst out laughing, one hand holding onto the wall for support while his other clutching his stomach. Sakura stomped her feet. He looked at her before his laughter resumes. She was so childish, standing there with a full blown pout plastered on her face while her arms on her hips, eyes glaring at him viciously. She was altogether irresistible for her own good.

"You're serious?" he asked before smothering his laugh. He nodded her head vigorously. "All right. Thanks for the…warning, I suppose."

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?" Sakura contradicted with her narrowed gaze.

"Not one bit." He assured.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sakura said with a flick of her hair as she turned around to search for her keys. Muttering curses as she dug through her purse, Sakura was about to scream from frustration before a chuckle interrupted her.

"Looking for this?" Sasuke said, her keys dangling from the tips of his fingers. Sakura glared at him before snatching her keys, pushed it into the hole, and slammed her door loudly.

Sasuke stared at the close door with amusement before ambling through the door of his apartment. Everything was pretty much furnished. Couches, television, bed, and every bits and pieces he did not care for. Closing the door, he started toward the closet to change his clothes. He had hightailed out of New York the moment he made a deal with his parents. The ridiculous deal that had him seething for hours before he came up with a rational solution: Run away and never come back. It was a simple solution and easy.

He had sent words before hand and had someone come in to tidy up the apartment before he moved in. Grabbing a change of clothing, he went into the bathroom to shower, brushed his teeth and head for the couch for some television. Surfing through the net, he finally settled for 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." The movie had provided a sense of sleepiness as he drifted off to dreamland. A loud piercing scream cut through his drowsiness as he bolted right up, looking around wildly. It was coming from across the hall and that means…shit.

Sasuke threw the door open, forgotten that he was shirtless, as he banged on the door loudly yelling for her to open up. The door flew aside as a terrified Sakura ran out, hair soaking wet and a fluffy pink towel covering her body. She threw herself at him; as streaks of tears trailed down her face.

"Wha---what happened?" he demanded as he tried to calm the girl in front of him.

"Get it out, get it out, and get it out of here. I hate it." She mumbled into his chest a she refused to look at him. Sasuke was confused and aroused as he tried to calm his raging libido and get the story straight.

"Get what out? Oi, you have to tell me what the hell is in there." He said gruffly but that only intensified her screams. "Okay, okay." He said calmly, his fingers rubbing the naked flesh of her back. "Can you tell me what is it there? Is it robber?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No. Much worst." She mumbled out as her sobbing turned into hiccups.

"Okay. Um…can you tell me what _**it **_is?" he asked hesitantly. She finally lifted her heads up and looks at him straight in the eyes.

"A mouse." She whispered out as if the god-forsaking creature could hear it.

Sasuke opened his mouth a couple of times, attempting to speak before closing it. He was about to yell at her for scaring him over something as petty as a mouse, but his conscience stopped him. She looked genuinely terrified. "I suppose you want me to get it out?"

Sakura nodded mutely. Sasuke sighed. "Stay here…and put something on." He added when he noticed her state of dress once more. Seeing that she was not going to go into her apartment to get the clothes, he stalked into his apartment, grabbed his button down shirt, and handed to her. She took it and slipped it on, the shirttail reaching her knees.

"Be careful. It's BIG." She whispered out as cringed back. Sasuke only nod as he went in search of the beast. Her apartment was neat, clean and extremely very…pink. Shaking his head, he turned his head back and called, "Where did you see it?"

"In my bedroom." She answered as she gnawed on her lips. Sasuke took a turn and pushed the door open to reveal a matching pink floral wallpapers and pink bed and, oh hell, everything was pink. He stilled for a few moments, trying to pick up any sound using his keen hearing. A gentle squeak caught his attention as he stalked toward the corner of the computer desk to see a scared looking mouse hiding in the corner. The beast turned to be no bigger than his three fingers put together. This is the beast that she ran away from? Sasuke shook his head as he bent down and pinched the tail of the mouse between his thumb and forefinger.

"Sorry, lil' buddy. You're not welcome here." He said to the mouse as he walked back to see Sakura poking her head tentatively into the room and half of her body out in the hall. "I got it." Sasuke announced as he picked up the mouse to let her see it. Sakura let out a loud shriek as whipped around and ran as far as she could. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sakura answered.

"Do you want me to kill it?" he inquired, the mouse still dangling from his fingers.

"No, don't kill it." She said frantically. "Just set it loose."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked evilly. He walked out of the apartment toward the window in the hall, noticing Sakura cringing away from him. He lifted one of his arms and opened the window as wide as it can go, preparing to toss the mouse out into the bus street. Sakura's screamed cut him off as he felt her tiny fist hitting his back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Setting it loose." He answered simply.

"Not like that, you Neanderthal. I meant outside the building, and make sure it stays out."

"I don't get it. You hate the mouse yet you refuse to kill it."

"Not all hatred results in killing." She glared at him before stalking pass him despite her closeness of the mouse, slam the window shut and stood in front of it with her arms across her chest. "You're not dropping it out the window."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before striding toward the door and a few minutes later, he reappear again dusting his hands off. "It's gone."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot." She said before taking a cautious step toward her apartment. She whipped her head around to pin him with an uncertain gaze. "Are you sure there's no more mouse in there?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to assure her but closed it. He was not positively sure. "You saw only one right?"

"I think so. I wasn't exactly counting how many there are in there."

Sasuke speculate the situation. He did not want her to scream again and he was not in the mood to play hero again also. "Do you want to stay over for tonight? We'll call the exterminator tomorrow to let them take a look."

Sakura considered his reasoning and agreed. After all, who know what that mouse had touched?

"Just so you know, I have a black belt in karate and if you try anything funny, I will not hesitate to knock you out." She informed him before skipping into the apartment as he closed the door behind them, contemplating what he was getting himself into.

**X**

**So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok.**

**X**

**Two months later…..**

X

"So you're telling me that you moved half way across the states because they have better chicken?" Sakura asked incredulously as they both sat down on the couch, the movie completely ignored.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes. That's why I moved from New York to San Francisco."

"You know, I think you're just humoring me." Sakura teased as she poked him in the stomach playfully. After the initial awkwardness, they seemed to develop some tolerance for one another over the span of two months.

"So, how did your family take it?" Sakura asked as she scooped another bite of ice cream and popped it into her waiting mouth.

"That's way personal." Sasuke replied then something hit him. "I don't even know you that long."

Sakura giggled. "I'm Sakura. You are?"

"I know who you are, damn it. Are you making fun of me?" He asked with a scowl.

"Yes, I am. So answer the question."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This woman is absolutely the most irritating creature he has ever encountered. Ever. "They didn't like it, but there's nothing a little deal wouldn't fix."

"Oh. That's seemed…unnatural." She began.

"It's nothing. Anyway, you can go to sleep, you know, if your sugar rush ever wears off." Sasuke commented as he eyed the ice cream suspiciously. Sakura pouted and cradled the container into her arms.

"Get away from my ice cream." She warned.

"You'd fight me over ice cream?" Sasuke asked, faking a shock.

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Unbelievable." He muttered before leaning back into the cushion. He had been insane Francisco for a grand total of two weeks, and the leech, a.k.a. Sakura, had been by his side ever since. She was hard to get rid off. Not that he want to.

**X**

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**

**X**

"Ne, are you tired?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." He replied absently, mentally smirking. He knew she did not like it one bit when he answer her question like that, but it was worth to see her pouting face. Sasuke froze when he felt a cold glob of ice cream landed on the center of his chest. Opening one eye, he regarded her quietly. She was smirking, the same smirk he always has on his face before she stole it. Sasuke slowly sit up, brushing the ice cream off of his chest before stalking toward Sakura was didn't have an ounce of self-preservation. She just sat there, watching his every move.

"You're going to pay for that." He remarked casually before lounging at her suddenly. Sakura giggled before shifting to the side a second before he came in contact with her. She was quick.

"What's the matter? Little Sasuke is too slow to catch Sakura?" she teased with a babyish high pitch voice before letting out a scream when Sasuke pounded on her, pinning her to the carpeted floor, his smirking face inches away from her.

"What's the matter? Sasuke is a little too fast for little Sakura?" he imitated her earlier jibe. Sakura smiled sweetly before one of her unbounded hand, came up, and stuck another glob of ice cream on his cheek.

"Admit it. You didn't see that one coming." She said with a laugh before shrieking loudly as Sasuke tickled her side.

"Say you're sorry." He said with a grin as he continued to torture her mercilessly.

"Okay. You're sorry." Sakura bit out between laughter.

"Wrong." Sasuke said as he winced at how loud she was.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry..." she said looking at him wickedly before adding, "That you don't have a sense of humor."

Sasuke chuckled before loosening his grip on her arms but he did not let go. He finally recognized that she was writhing beneath him and he was now fully aware that he has an erection the size of a mountain. He looked down the woman beneath him. Her face was flushed a warm shade of pink, her cherry lips parting slightly as she tried to catch her breath, her full breasts revealing to him.

"Sasuke." She whispered out. He stared at her expectedly. "I need…" she trailed off as he bends his head closer bringing his lips inches away from hers. "To study." She finished. Sasuke scowled before pushing himself off her, his cheeks pinking.

"Right. He said reluctantly as he cleared his throat several times.

"Ne, can I ask you something?" Sakura began hesitantly. "We're you…you know…about to…kiss…me?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment and Sakura blushed. "Sorry. I should go." She mumbled before walking out toward the door. Sasuke shook his head before reaching out and snatched her waist, before she could protest, he captured her lips with his hungrily and she reciprocated in the same manner, sliding her fingers into his soft hair while making mewing noises that drove them both crazy.

After a minute, they broke apart, panting heavily. Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Um…what---?" she began and Sasuke hugged her tightly against his body.

"If it's a stupid question, don't ask." He warned.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura squeaked lamely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?"

"I…you like me?" she said uncertainly before her face split into a grin. "You like me, don't you?"

Sasuke finally broke into a chuckle. "Yes, I like you…a lot." He added. Sakura giggled.

"Well, don't know what to say." She began, "I like you too…a lot." She finished almost shyly. Sasuke pressed his lips against her in a loft kiss before pulling back. "Anyway, I should go and finish up my study." Sakura said as she reluctantly remove his hands from her waist. Sasuke resisted the urge to pout, as he did not loosen his hold on her.

"You know the rumor you told me a couple of months ago?" Sasuke asked innocently as he schooled his feature.

"Oh?" Sakura said with a strategic grin. "The dead guy."

"Yes…that one." Sasuke agreed. "Now that I think about it, I _did_ hear moaning and whispering late last night." Sasuke said as he affected a body shutter.

"You don't say!" Sakura said in a surprised tone before she broke into an impish grin.

"So, you know, you can stay and help me…guide him to the next world?" Sasuke suggested awkwardly as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"I…could do that." She allowed as she tried to hold back the bubbling laughter that build up inside.

"Great." Sasuke replied with a smile.

Sakura unleashed the laugh she held inside. He was not being very subtle with the lie at all. Though his tactic to get her to stay was a little out of depth, it did not deviate from the fact that he was all together irresistible.

**X**

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**

**X**

"Did I tell you how glad I am that you decide to move in with me?" Sasuke murmured as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Did you?" Sakura asked a little breathlessly.

"Mm. Really glad." Sasuke replied as he nuzzled his lips against her neck. Sakura giggled, she twisted her face and pecked him on the lips.

"Me too. Now, how about some lunch? I'm starving." Sakura complained as she smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke made a face. "You're always hungry." He grumbled as he pulled her out of the apartment and toward a little restaurant around the corner.

Sakura punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I have fast metabolism. It's not m fault I'm always hungry."

"I think if you are left in a dessert all alone, you'd be gone in five minutes." Sasuke teased as she pouted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura wailed and he chuckled as hurried her along into the establishment. A glint caught his attention as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as her eyes scanned around the area also.

"Nothing." Sasuke finally replied as he smiled at her.

They sat inside in a little booth near the corner. A waiter appear with a menu as Sakura chatter about possibility of food she was in the mood for while Sasuke wait for his girlfriend to decide.

"Don't forget about tonight." Sasuke reminded once the waiter took their orders.

"I won't." Sakura assured. "Where are you taking me?"

Sasuke clucked his tongue. "That's a secret."

Sakura bit her lips in anticipation. "I can keep secrets. In fact, I'm the queen of keeping secrets."

Sasuke chuckled at his girlfriend's useless attempt to weasel their date places out of him. She would always complain about it but she always loved it in the end. Who know there were romantic bones in his body?

"You'll just have to wait and see." Sasuke said with a glint in his eyes.

Sakura scrunched up her nose. "Humph."

They finished eating and decided to head back to the apartment to get ready for their date tonight. Sasuke was finished in twenty minutes whereas Sakura took at least an hour or so, but Sasuke did not mind waiting.

Sakura emerged in an ivory dress that reached three inches above her knees and a pair of jeweled heels.

"I'm ready." Sakura announced as she bestow him a smile. Sasuke could not help but smile back. She was gorgeous.

"Let's go. I thought you were going to stand me up." Sasuke teased as he subtly wiped his sweaty hands on his slacks.

"Me? Never." Sakura said with a giggle as she tipped her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

**X**

**When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)**

**X**

Sasuke smiled before they both left the apartment down toward his car parked in the garage. They traveled to one of the cozy restaurant out of town for a romantic dinner with candlelight and soft violin music playing in the background. Sakura was loss for words. She knew how much it cost him to do this for her. Sasuke was never the one into romantically stuff and such and for him to go this far for her…it speaks volume.

After a heartwarming dinner, they had ditched the car in favor of walking the short distant to the beach. It was almost sunset, and the different colors of dark yellow and orange scatted about the horizon as it reflects upon the water in diamond sparkles. It was a magical moment for the both of them.

Taking of their shoes, they both stroll down on the soft sand, holding hands and just being contented in each other's presence. They did not speak, did not want to break the comfortable silence that fell over them. The beach seemed unusually quiet since it was the middle of summer, and in San Francisco, it was never a quiet day at the beach.

Sasuke seemed to sense her confusion as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's beautiful." Sakura breathed out as if she was afraid to disturb the sense of peace.

"Hn." Sasuke replied softly before leading her toward one of the bench.

"What's the special occasion?" Sakura asked innocently as she tried to hide the glint in her eyes.

"You're telling me you don't know?" Sasuke countered with a raised brow.

"Oh I know. I'm just checking if you know?"

"That's obvious. It's 'let-Sasuke-make-a-fool-out-of-himself-day.'" Sasuke replied dryly in which Sakura responded by throwing her head back and laughed wholeheartedly.

"I think you did well so far." Sakura complimented as she watched his cheeks darkened.

"I think it's those romantic movies you forced me to watch with you." He grumbled loudly.

"You're a romantic at heart and those movies only brought that out." Sakura said with a grin as Sasuke scowled mockingly.

"If you say so." Sasuke said with a sigh. "Do you trust me?"

Sakura smiled. It was the easiest question he had asked her. "Of course I do. You _know_ I do."

"Good. Close your eyes for me." He said softly.

Sakura took one last look at him, the one that filled with compassion and trust and care she had for him, before doing what he had asked. Sasuke waved a hand in front of her face back and forth, making sure she was not peaking before digging into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He flipped it open easily and took out a thin chin with a sakura blossom pendant. He moved to stand behind her; one of his fingers moved her thick pale pink hair out of the way before clasping the chain in place.

Sakura stifled a gasped a she felt the cold metal touched her skin. Her fingers flew up automatically to feel the pendant, making sure it is in place. She tentatively opened one eye and looked down at the chain hanging around her neck.

"It's beautiful." Sakura whispered out as she turned to look at Sasuke.

"You're beautiful." He replied before bending down and claimed her lips. Sakura eagerly accepted his warmth as she pressed herself closer to him. The spiraling heat building around her was becoming stronger to ignore, the passion she felt in him as he freely give her what she wanted. Tears gathered in her eyes as she squeezed them close to keep them from falling. It was a magical moment for the both of them.

"We… should…go…some…where…else for…this." Sasuke mumbled out between kisses as he tried to clear his hazed mind.

"Mmm." Sakura responded as she pressed herself closer to him, her hands going under his shirt to feel his taut muscles. She began to message his shoulder blade as her lips still attached to his.

"Under there." Sasuke murmured out as he motioned his head toward the shaded tree. Stumbling toward the secluded area, Sakura fell onto the soft sand and Sasuke followed suited.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered out as she gasped when he began kissing his way down to the sensitive area on her neck. The fire heating at the pit of her stomach continued to build up and she could feel her skin was literally on fire. Sakura began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt tentatively as she waited for any sign for him to resist. It was sheer irony since she was the one who usually asks for permission. Sasuke was always too calm when they were intimate, not wanting to scare her where their make out session became to heated. He was always the one who took control over the situation and she really loves him for that. The respect that he showed toward her was one that she had never received before from anyone. However, for tonight, she just wanted to forget everything and loose herself in him, in all of him.

"Sasuke…I want you." She whispered out seductively as he lifted his head to look directly at her with his smoldering eyes. Sakura began to pull the straps of her dress down revealing the creamy breasts to his vision. Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously as he felt that she was provoking him. The top of the dress did not get a chance as Sasuke quickly ripped the rest off exposing her upper body. Sakura stifled a choke moan when he latched onto one of her nipple. The heat of his mouth quickly engulfed her in lava as moans and groans involuntarily fell from her lips repeatedly. His other hand was busying itself kneading her other breast as he continually sucked on the creamy flesh she had offered.

Sakura buried her fingers in his hair, wanting to pull him away but at the same time, wanting to push him closer, to continue to make her feel this way. She had never felt so good, so…free before. Her hands trailed down to the shirt and disengaged the rest of the button as he lifted himself off her slightly to discard the shirt.

There was nothing between the two, save for the bottom half of her dress, but she felt his heated skin against her own. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh as she rubbed herself closer to him.

"Sakura, I don't think…" Sasuke began but Sakura shushed him with her finger to his lips.

"Don't think. Just feel." She replied back breathlessly as she pulled his head down and locked lips once more. This time, there was no gentleness, just brute strength of how much they needed one another, the need to feel something greater than neither one can comprehended, but neither cared. Sakura's hand trailed down to the belt on his slacks and she unfastened it and discarded just as quickly, followed by his pants. Sasuke did the same with her dress. He was careful not to rip the dress anymore because she was going to need it to get back home.

He did not mind her walking around looking so seductive, but to have someone else's looking at her was out of question. The tiny nude G-string barely covered the cute triangle thatch of pale pink curls as he mentally groaned at the sight. She was beautiful with the shadow of the moon dancing across her, bathing her in an ethereal glow that seemed far too beyond his reach. He knows at this moment that he, Sasuke Uchiha, the ice cube king, had finally fallen in love with this lovely woman. Nothing else mattered to him, not his parents, not the contract and certainly not his marriage to Ino.

Sasuke kissed her way down to her chest, nibbling on the soft skin as the full firm breasts pushed against him painfully. He was aware that they were treading on the ground that neither had gone before. They both groaned as he cuddled the soft, delicate weight of one warm breast in his hand. Sakura gave a rough purr of feminine pleasure but jerked slightly when he caught her stiff nipple between hid fingertips and rolled.

**X**

**Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer**

**X**

"Sasuke…" she moaned frustratingly as she tried to alleviate the pain.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Sasuke teased as she glared at him. Without a warning, he bent his head down and caught the tip of her breast between his teeth, flicking his tongue as he had done before. Licking and nipping her warm breasts, he was lost in the inferno of heat that surrounded her. Hearing her moan was an encouragement to him as he trailed his fingers down to the edge of her panties and ripped it off effortlessly as Sakura gasped.

"We can stop if you want to." Sasuke whispered against her lips. Sakura bit her lips before shaking her head.

"I don't want to stop." She replied surely. "I love you."

Sasuke eyes looked suspiciously shiny. He murmured. "This is going to hurt, but I promise you that it'll get better."

Sakura nodded. "I trust you."

Sasuke bent down to capture her lips once more then his lips kissed down south as his fingers parted her labia and gently, he pushed his fingers inside, stretching her, preparing her to accommodate him. Sakura gasped as waves of pleasure hit her, drowning her in white lights. His long fingers probed, stroked, and sank deep. Overwhelmed with the suddenness of his touch, the air left her in a whoosh, forcing her to pant. Her body arched, her thighs opened almost of their own will. Through a haze of searing need, Sakura stared, nearly incoherent with shock as he parted her gently and leaned forward. Seeing his dark head between her thighs went beyond anything she had considered, anything she had ever fantasized.

His tongue touched her and she shivered. "Sa…suke."

He did not answer as he teased her, came closer and closer and then his mouth opened on her most intimate flesh. It was nothing she could compare to as he flicked out his tongue and gave a thorough lick. Involuntary moans left her lips endlessly as he tongued her skillfully. She could feel every lick, every suck, his hot breath on her most intimate part, and she shattered when he found that ultra sensitive spot and suckled. She nearly cried out in surprised. Sasuke lifted her legs over his shoulder and his strong hands gripped her hips. He continued to suck her repeatedly, each time bringing her to a new high. Unable to hold on much longer, she hit her orgasm, long and hard. Vaguely through her sense, she heard him chuckled lowly. Lifting himself off her, he came up and kissed her on the lips.

"Just relax." Sasuke whispered against her lips as she felt the tip of his manhood against her entrance. Sasuke pushed into her, not much, but enough to get her attention. It would be a tight fit; he realized with mind numbing excitement and struggled to keep control of himself. Her muscles squeezed at him, contracting at the intrusion. His heart thumped and his pulse surged, urging him on.

Sakura groaned and began to close her eyes.

"No," he grated through his teeth, fighting the need to drive into her completely. "Don't close your eyes. Look a t me."

Sakura bit her lips as she struggle to keep her eyes open. He was half way inside of her before she wiggled her hips clumsily, trying to accommodate all of him and he nearly lost it. The very head of his cock was bathed in her wet heat, her body milking him as small spasms ran through her. It was the most exquisite torture he had ever gone through. She was so tight, so silky and wet.

"We'll take it slowly." He managed to say between harsh pants.

"Will you kiss me?" she murmured as Sasuke lowered his head and captured her mouth. He meant the kiss to be reassuring, but then Sakura locked her arms around his neck and her legs winded around his hips and he finally gave up. With a groan, Sasuke pressed forward, slowly sinking the rest of his cock into her as her body gradually opened to him. She did not retreat, but squeezed him tighter. He heard her small whimper she was trying to suppressed.

His careful control to take it as slow as possible slipped as Sakura boldly grinded her hips against his provocatively. The feeling of her surrounded him was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity. His hands trailed down to grip her hips before thrusting into her in a steady rhythm, encouraging her to move with him. Sakura brought up her arms and twined them a round his neck.

Sakura wanted to scream out from pleasure as her eyes took in Sasuke and the way he make love to her. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Her heart swelled just by the love in his eyes when he looked at her. The volcano of pleasure built in the pit of her stomach spiraled upward as Sasuke's thrust increased from steady to fast rhythm as he plunge himself into her core over and over.

Her orgasm was powerful, mind numbing as she fell over the edge, screaming his name from her lips. Sasuke followed shortly after, his breathing heavily as he summon the last of his strength to place a loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." Sasuke murmured before placing his head on her breasts, listening to the erratic beat of her heart. It was the last sound he heard before sleep took over them both.

**X**

**When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)**

**X**

**Eight months after the wedding…**

Sasuke Uchiha stared out from the window of private jet as it flew him over from Italy to his destination. His search for her went longer than expected since Sakura had never given him or Ino her exact address. She had claimed that the city life was getting to her and decided that country breeze was the thing she needed to get back to health. Ino had believed it, but he did not even bother to pretend to believe it since Sakura loved the glamour life Paris had to offered.

She had walked out of his life the day of his wedding, leaving him to deal with agony and loss. She never did send her address as promised, but it was fine to him. Wherever she is, he will find her for sure.

Smiling slightly, he looked down upon the pristine table where a bunch of document laid. He had sought everything out with Ino the week before. It was a useless marriage as Ino had came too realized. He had indulge her in her spending sprees, touring around the world, and escorting her to parties, but his thoughts always remained with Sakura. He was surprised that Ino was the one who had first offered the solution. She had found a true love of her life and he could not be happier for her.

Picking up his golden pen, he signed his name across the dotted line, freeing himself once more from his forced obligation.

X

X

Sakura Haruno opened the window of her small cottage as a cool breeze hit her face. It was a peaceful day, like yesterday and every other day for the last six months. Patting her protruding belly, she giggled when she felt the fetus kicked her.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie." Sakura cooed as she gently rubbed her belly back and forth. She was in her third trimester and her baby was dated to due in less than a month. She was too excited to even sit still and think of a name. Well, it was not exactly true. She had thought of some names that would seem appropriated for the child. She does not even know if it is a boy or a girl yet since she had decided to wait and be surprised. Whatever sex her baby may be, Sakura know she would love her child all the same.

Sakura opened the door to the tiny garden of the cottage. It was probably the reason she had decided to move to the countryside of France instead of staying in the city. She would have never thought of herself as a country girl but being pregnant had changed her perspective in life. She was now responsible for another human life, a part of her own along with…him. Being in the city was becoming overwhelming especially with all of the unclean air the city produced. In the country however, it was peaceful and quiet, a place where she could sit down, relax and could actually hear her own thought.

Maybe it was the part that being away from Japan for too long had put her in that position as well. Almost nine months she had fled Japan and established a resident here in Europe. She was a citizen here, but nothing could beat the land of the rising sun.

The knock on the door interrupted her thought. Ambling through the door and along the neat corridor, Sakura headed toward the front door. Usually on Saturday, Matilda, the house cleaner she had hired to help around the house, have the day off. Matilda was a sweet and kind old woman who always has a smile on her face ready and offer assistance to anyone who need help. She had reminded Sakura of a grandmother she never had.

Sakura did not even bother looking through the peephole since robbers and thieves do not usually rob country fellows. Unlocking the lock, she swung the door open and froze on the sight that greeted her. There standing on the other side of the door stood a blond woman she hadn't seen for nine months and didn't plan on seeing for a while, or until she isn't so pregnant and barefoot anymore.

"Ino!" Sakura whispered out, as she stood in shocked.

Ino narrowed her eyes dangerously at Sakura. "Forehead, you have some explaining to do!" Ino bellowed as she gently pushed her way in.

Sakura recovered from shock and heaved a loud sigh. This is going to be a long day.

**X**

**X**

**Say Ok (Don't run away)  
Will you say OK (Say OK)  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)**  
**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)**

**X**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Right Here Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

X

Song: Right here Waiting

Artist: Richard Marx

X

Chapter 3: Right Here Waiting

X

X

X

_Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the__ pain_

_x  
_

Sakura gently pushed the door close before turning to face her furious friend. Ino had not changed much over the years, in fact, she was still the same woman who was and still is her best friend despite the circumstances. Though the lights in her eyes reflected something far more knowledgeable than her usual fairy tale outlook in life.

Ino absorbed in the sight of Sakura. All sober and very much…pregnant. She had waited much too long to locate Sakura but the many private investigators that she had hired were incompetence. It was to the point that she had to contact some shady characters and well spent money to locate her best friend. Ino's eyes softened slightly. Sakura was still the same girl yet different. She was still predictable and Ino knew that if she didn't want to be found, Sakura would go to the end of the earth to avoid that and make sure that no one would find her.

Well, that was just tough. They were going to sit down and have a long talk that was way over due. After all, she did have a flight to catch back to New York. Her new life was waiting for her and it was well past time that Sakura should start living her life too. The right way.

"You're…different." Ino began as she nodded toward Sakura's protruding stomach.

Sakura nodded slowly as her hand came up to cradle her growing stomach. "Yeah."

"How many month along are you?"

"Eight months." Sakura answered quietly. Her tone was almost apologetic as she refused to look at Ino in the eyes. The stabbing pain in her heart was almost unbearable as the voice of her conscience kept shouting in the back of her mind. What kind of a friend was she to do this to her best friend?

"I am so disappointed in you, Sakura." Ino said quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sakura felt the hot tears slipping out of her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not going to ask who the father is because it's painfully obvious."

"Ino, I'm really sorry. I meant to tell you that I switched my address but it was so hectic and with---" Sakura said hastily but Ino cut her off with a glare.

"Are you really?" Ino said with a scowl. "Sakura, this has nothing to do with why you're suddenly leaving everything behind, though I should have picked up on that right away." she sighed loudly before blowing the breath out ruffling her blond bangs. Her eyes softened as tears swelled up. Her sobs slipped out as she crossed the room and enveloped Sakura in a tight hug. Startled, Sakura automatically wrapped her arms around Ino despite her discomfort at being pregnant.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura prompted as she rubbed Ino's back.

The blond woman pulled back slightly and brushed a strand of Sakura's pink hair out of her face. "I've been such a bad friend to you."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest and Ino shushed her. "No, it's true. I was so self absorbed in my own fairy tale made up life that I've made too many people lives around me miserable, especially yours. Sasuke told me what happened and…" Ino swallowed a tear. "I've never really noticed how badly I messed up the chance of you having a real family. When Sasuke told me, I was mad at my parents for doing something so repulsive, at Sasuke for not standing up to it and you for giving away your chance of happiness so I could have mine. But I should have realized that it was myself I was the most disgusted with. I have always been jealous of you. Of your confidence and courage. I've always wished that I had the strength to walk away from something so precious to me and give it away to someone else who doesn't even deserve it."

"Ino…" Sakura said softly.

"No. It's time for me to wake up from my dreams and face realities. I've done so many horrible things to you and despite the fact that it was my parents' doing, I can't help but feel that it was my fault for asking them to do it in the first place. Love can't be bought and being married to Sasuke had taught me a great deal about that." Ino was no longer shedding tears but a small smile appeared on her face. "He never loved me. I asked him once why and he said that because he had already given his heart to a very special person and she had taken it with her. I was mad because it was not the answer I had expected. Because _she_ wasn't me. He can't love me because he loves you."

"I…I'm sorry." Sakura said with a choked sob. "I've never meant for any of this to happen. I tried leaving everything behind and because you're my best friend, I couldn't stand to face up to what I've done."

"You should be sorry, forehead." Ino said with a stern voice before her face crack into a grin then she sobered up. "Sasuke never touched me. Not even on our wedding night and from then on, I knew that my dream marriage was over before it even begin yet I refused to believe it."

Sakura licked her dry lips. "Ino. For what its worth, I'm sorry."

Ino shook her head with a small smile. "No I should be. I unintentionally wreck your life along with Sasuke, but I haven't mess up my niece or nephew's life yet and that's something I don't plan on doing."

Sakura scrunched her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke and I are getting a divorce." Ino said and Sakura gasped. "No. Don't look like that. It's the best thing for both of us. I don't intend to be trapped in a loveless marriage and well, Sasuke was going to find a loophole sooner or later."

"Loophole for what?" Sakura asked with confusion.

Ino grinned suddenly. "He'll explain it to you, but I have got a plane to catch back to New York. Shika is very easily annoy if I don't make it in time."

At this piece of new information, Sakura's brows raised up higher. "Shika?"

"Yup. I met him a few months ago and well you know, we just clicked." Ino said with a blush. Sakura's lips formed a silent 'O'.

Ino actually look hesitant before extended her hand. "So we're okay now?"

Sakura smiled widely before enveloping her in a hug. "The very best." they both giggled before something hit Sakura. "Wait, what do you mean he'll explain it to me soon?"

Ino had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Well, I might have told Sasuke where you are at and he's on his way from Italy right now. I'd give it…" Ino said looking at the designer watch on her wrist. "Right about…" The door bell rang twice. "Now."

Sakura stifled a gasp as Ino jogged toward the door and swung it open to reveal the very man Sakura has every intention to avoid until the end of the earth. Sakura dropped onto the couch and almost gave into the urge to bash her head repeatedly against the coffee table. But the thought of poor old Matilda cleaning the blood of the table stopped her from doing that.

She heard Ino's cheerful goodbye and forced herself on her feet. Ignoring him won't make him go away so best that she deal with it. Schooling her features, her feet walked slowly toward the entrance of the living room and she almost wished she hadn't.

_X_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

X

He looked absolutely miserable and tired. The bags under his eyes were starting to become permanent and she just wasn't use to this Sasuke. He was always so well kept and rested to see him like this almost broke her heart.

A well three thousand pound of bricks dropped onto his head could not prepare him for the sight of her. She was radiant and very well…pregnant. His onyx eyes instantly dropped from her face to her protruding belly that housed the fetus and instinctively, he knew that the baby within her was a part of his and hers. Anger, rejection and sadness washed through him. He was disgusted with himself that he had left her pregnant and alone while he went and got married.

"Sakura." he said softly as if afraid that she would disappear right on sight.

Sakura stiffened and like the first instinct with Ino, her arm came up to cradled her stomach. "Sasuke."

"How along are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Eight months." she answered just as stiffly. She saw his eyes narrowed and his fists were both clenched at his side.

"Were you even planning on telling me?" his tone was suddenly cold and Sakura almost gawk in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" her tone was one of outrage. "How do you even know that the father of my baby is you?"

He advanced toward her with something akin to malice in his eyes as one of his hand shot out to grasp her wrist in an iron grip. "Because I know that you won't allow anyone else to touch you like I had. You're not that kind of person, Sakura."

She tried to free her hand from his grip but it was useless. "Well, don't you know me so well. Let me go. You're hurting me."

"I know my own strength Sakura, and I am no close to hurting you." he replied. "First admit that the fetus you are carrying is mine."

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"Answer the question Sakura." he countered and by the determination expression on his face, he was not going to let it go until she did so.

Sakura sighed. "It's yours."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked, his tone was still lace with satire. "When did you know you were pregnant?"

At this Sakura hesitated slightly before giving in. there was no point in lying now, so she might as well tell the truth. "Two weeks before I left."

Sasuke froze. It seemed to him like she had plenty of time to tell him yet her intention was clear enough that she wasn't going to. Rage boiled inside of him and he took a hold of her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a growl as he shook her lightly. "WHY?"

_X_

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I cant get near you now_

X

Sakura wrenched herself away from him with a cry. "Why did you think? God, you were getting married and you didn't even think to tell me about it. I had to find out from Ino and how do you think I felt when I heard that my boyfriend was already engaged to another woman?"

"You could have told me. I would have abandoned whatever obligations to be with you." he snapped and immediately felt like an ass when tears welled up in her emerald gaze.

"I once asked you before not to marry Ino. Do you remember your answer?" shed asked.

"Damn it Sakura. I would have said yes if I knew you were pregnant."

_X_

_Oh, can't you see it baby _

_You've got me going crazy_

X

That was like a stab to her heart and Sakura bit her lips. "So you're going to walk away from your wedding because of the baby? I asked you that time as a woman who loved you, not as the mother of your baby." Sakura let out an incredulous laugh. "Some love this turned out to be, huh?"

Sasuke grabbed her before she could turn away from him. "That's not I meant Sakura." he swallowed before calming himself down. "I meant that if you had told me, it would have given me the courage to walk away from my father's grasp."

"And loving me wasn't enough for you to do that? What does your father has anything to do with this?" she asked more confused than ever.

Sasuke let her go and sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"My father and I made a deal before I left for San Francisco." he began and Sakura instantly knew which deal he was talking about. Her memory had flashed back to the month where they had became close. "The deal was three years of my freedom to do whatever I want and in return, I had to marry Ino." Sasuke said as he looked at her. She didn't say anything and he took that as a sign and continued. "I agreed and naturally I moved to San Francisco where I met you. Despite what I had to do when my time is up, I fell in love with you. I was ready to give it all up for us when…he phoned me and said that he had a heart attack. I left you and took the next flight out only to find that he wasn't even sick. He found out about our relationship and threatened to disowned me." Sasuke said with a scoff as the memories flitted back into his mind. "I couldn't care less about the damn empire. I was almost out the door when he threatened to hurt you. He said it would be so easy for you to disappear and no one would question it." his eyes had gone cold and harsh and there were murderous intents in his eyes. "I lied to him that I had to break things off with you but before he let me back on the plane, he made me proposed to Ino. That was the only way out and I had no choice, so I did what he said and proposed to her. I had no intention of keeping my promise but when I got back to our apartment…you were gone."

Tears were now truly falling from her eyes and Sakura bit her sob back. "Ino came to me the day before you did and she told me about her engagement. To say I was shock was the least of it." her eyes flashed to him. "You could have let me go all those time, Sasuke. Why did you have to drag it out until the end?"

"I love you Sakura. I was a selfish bastard who wants to keep you for myself. I would never purposely hurt you just like I never intentionally want to love you but I did. I thought I could find a way out before the three years were up." he pleaded.

_X_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

X

"Do you know how much it hurt when I saw you at the wedding?" Sakura whispered out. "I want to hit you. I wanted to yell at you and tell you how much I hate you, but all I felt was a knife stabbing at my heart repeatedly."

"I'm sorry Sakura. We can't change the past but we can make our future together and I'm ready to face it like a man and not the coward that I was." he promised and Sakura wanted to believe him so much. She just didn't know if her heart can take it again.

"What about your father?" Sakura asked.

"He died two months ago. Drunk driving." he explained succinctly.

"Oh." Well, that was unexpected but what bothered her the most was that Sasuke hadn't even sound sorry about it.

"So, where does this leave us?" he asked quietly. Sakura licked her lips and didn't reply. She didn't know hat to do. The many months that she had spent in seclusion, she had tried her best not to think about the past and just look to the future with her child. She never thought of what she would say to Sasuke once she face him again. She thought when the time comes, she would just explain it to him.

"Well…" she began hesitantly. "We can share custody of our child and I was planning on moving back to the state anyway, so there will be no problem with the location."

Sasuke froze. That was not the answer he was expecting from her. After everything he told her, she was still unwilling to go back to the way they were. Well he was going to have to convince her anyway. He was not about to let his child grow up without both parents present in his or her life. "No." he said with finality and Sakura scowled. "That arrangement is not suitable."

"Well that's just too damn bad, Uchiha." She snapped back suddenly annoyed with his arrogance. Not to mention that the damn hormones and emotional stress she felt was slowly rising up to catch with her growling black mood.

"Don't make me do this the hard way, Sakura." he warned and Sakura gasped.

"You would take my child away from me?" her tone was incredulous. He was one of the richest man in the world and no matter how easy and comfortable her lifestyle was, she didn't have the connections with big shot lawyers that the Uchiha money could buy. Not to mention that court battles and snatching hands were not the examples she wanted her…_their_ child to grow up with.

"Of course not, but shared custody is not what I want either." he countered smoothly.

"And why the hell not?" she asked hotly ignoring the almost serious look he shot her. "Why can't we just move on? How do you expect us to move on when you can't let go of the past?"

"Is that what you wanted to do? Let go of the past?" he asked with a serious tone. "All right."

Sakura sigh with relief. "Thank y---"

"I will let go if you tell me that you don't love me anymore and you couldn't careless whether I live or die."

_X_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance _

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_Ill take the chance_

_Oh, cant you see it baby_

_ You've got me going crazy_

X

Sakura gasped at him unbelievably. "If you tell me that, I will go away and never bother you again." he continued earnestly. "Can you do it?" the challenging tone he was using was getting on her nerves and before Sakura could stop herself she said,

"Fine! If that's what you want to hear then here it is. I don't love you. I don't care whether you live or…" she trailed off unexpectedly and Sasuke smirked victoriously before he lifted her off her feet in a hug. Sakura let out a shriek as she hung onto his shoulder. didn't he know that she was pregnant and therefore in a fragile condition. But instead of struggling, she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. " I hate you." she whimpered out though her tone was the opposite of what she said.

"I know you do." he said gently as he buried himself in her soft soothing scent. She smell like thousand cherry blossoms that her name associated with and he would never tire himself loosing in its aroma. "I'm sorry for all I did."

Sakura's face softened as she pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." he said, his eyes glittering with suspicious moist.

"Don't ever lie to me again." she said gravely. "I don't think I will be able to take any more lies from you."

Sasuke nodded his head and bent to kiss her soft lips softly. "I promise. I know its going to take time for you to trust me again but I will spent my entire life making up to you if I have to."

Sakura finally smiled a radiant smile before bending down to eyes level with him. "That's enough for me." she said murmured softly before pressing her lips to his once again.

When they broke apart, there were no doubts in their mind that this was going to be a start of a beautiful relationship once more. Sakura yelped unexpectedly when she felt a strong kick from her stomach. Sasuke smiled bashfully before placing his hand softly on her growing belly and felt the kick once again of his child.

"Let's go home, Mrs. Uchiha." he said as he pulled her out the door.

"Who said I agree to marry you." Sakura joked as his arms slipped around her waist.

"You will, sweetheart." he said confidently as he pull her into another mind numbing kiss. " I always have my way."

Sakura thrown her head back and laugh. The sound was like silver bells to his ears. "Arrogant like always."

"And that's why you love me." he finished. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

"Unfortunately I do." she assured him with a helpless sigh.

"Good." he murmured. "Because I am _unfortunately_ in love with you too."

_X_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

X

X

X

Well, I finally finished this three in one shot even though it took quite sometimes. A year and a half to be exact but who's counting. Anyway, this chapter is probably crappy but I haven't written in a while and I had a very hard time thinking up plot to finished it. So I wanted to thanks those who stuck by this story and left reviews of encouragement even though I didn't deserve it. You guys are the best!


End file.
